Cassher
Cassher is a Kaida assigned to District 15, along with Hikari Michi and Takeshi Shimizu. Of the three, Cassher has been assigned to District 15 the longest. Cassher prides himself on being a "solo-player" and hates Hikari because he believes she corrupted Takeshi's status as one of the best "solo-players". Appearance Cassher has crimson hair, shades darker than Hikari's, and detests being associated with Hikari because of the color. In contrast to Hikari, who has rustic red eyes, Cassher has sky-blue eyes. Cassher is also very tan, mostly because of his style of clothing. Like Takeshi, Cassher doesn't like wearing the Kaidan uniform. Instead, he wears colored pants (often they are red) with black boots which have weights on the inside (to help with his Kenta). Cassher also wears a long-tailed zip-up sweater which he normally wears open revealing an often bare chest underneath. Because of his training and the style of his Kenta, Cassher is extremely toned, his stomach being the most notable part of him. This causes many problems with female officers and female humans and results in him being told to put on a shirt. Cassher has a black-flame tattoo that extends around his left side, rising up his back then across half his chest; the tattoo also extends downward from his side down the front, below his pant line. Personality Cassher is a very prideful person. He doesn't work well with anyone and in fact thinks of himself as a "solo-player" meaning he will not work with a partner. He believes that the only way to get stronger is to protect your own skin. Cassher is a very rude and blunt person. On numerous occasions, he willingly admits to Hikari that he hates her. However, his attitude makes him extremely predictable. He used to admire Takeshi adamantly because of the sheer power Takeshi possess before Hikari was assigned as his partner. He likes to test his own abilities with Takeshi although he normally loses. However, as a Kaida he is incredibly useful and has been known to work well with Takeshi. Despite being the same age as Hikari and Takeshi, Cassher does not attend school but has appeared on the campus to speak to Takeshi. History Powers *'Advance Healing Powers:' It is assumed that Cassher has high healing abilities, capable of healing minor injuries in a few hours. *'Spell Casting:' Cassher almost never uses Kekkai spells but due to his Advanced Academy Graduate status, it is assumed that he has the knowledge to. *'Speed:' Cassher's best ability is his speed. Due to his physical and close-up Kenta, Cassher is incredibly fast. He normally wears weights in his boots to prevent him from going to fast when using his Kenta. *'Spirit Energy:' Officially, Cassher's Spirit Energy is ranked at level B, the same as Hikari's. However, Cassher has the durability to fight people to are known to have higher Spirit Energy, like Takeshi. Cassher has good control over his Spirit Energy, as he can circulate his Energy to his feet to be used by his Kenta. Cassher's Spirit Energy is a red similar to his hair color. Kenta Ginis (Gnis) *'Ankle Bracelet Form:' Ginis' ability is to form small "bracelets" around Cassher's feet and thereby using his Spirit Energy to make attacks such as kicks more powerful. Takeshi explained that getting kicked by this one attack alone is like getting hit by a semi-truck. Ginis also can use Cassher's Spirit Energy and transform it into flames and create kicks cloaked in fire. Relationships Hikari Michi Cassher's first meeting with Hikari was not the best first impression of her. However, since then, Cassher has deducted that Hikari is incredibly weak despite having the same Spirit Energy level as him. To Cassher, Hikari is someone who sullied Takeshi's perfect status as a powerful "solo-player". Cassher takes every opportunity he can to yell at Hikari or make fun of her to make her feel worthless. He absolutely refuses to work with her and finds her cheery attitude highly annoying. Takeshi Shimizu Since Takeshi was assigned to the same district as Cassher, Takeshi has provided a means of competition and admiration for Cassher. In his mind, Cassher believes that Takeshi is the strongest "solo-player" that he has ever met. Cassher enjoys challenging Takeshi to fights to test his own strength as a "solo-player", much to Takeshi's annoyance. Since being assigned to work with Hikari, Cassher takes every opportunity to chide Takeshi about having a partner. Because of his hatred for Hikari, often Cassher's annoyance is directed at Takeshi. Bradley Curtis Christopher Mallozzi Quotes (To Takeshi Shimizu) “You were the best solo-player in the entire district.” Category:Characters Category:Kaida